


Drip

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: The smell of the candle relaxed her, as did the feeling of Allison’s fingers.





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: wax play and massage.

The wax hit Kira’s skin and she let out a soft moan, feeling it begin to immediately cool against her breast. More hit her skin, this time trailing down her belly as Allison dripped wax on her, the smell of vanilla and lavender hitting her nose.

Fingers touched her and she opened her eyes a bit, watching as Allison rubbing the wax into her skin. They had recently gotten a massage candle and Kira had been dying to test it out, but they had gotten so busy they hadn’t had a chance to try it until now. The smell of the candle relaxed her, as did the feeling of Allison’s fingers. 

A few minutes later, Allison was leaning over her and whispering in her ear, turn over. Kira was very drowsy now and feared falling asleep in the middle of this, but she turned over and Allison was straddling her again, pouring more wax down her back. 

Sleep claimed her as Allison was halfway down her back and when she awoke in the morning, she found Allison curled around her, gently tracing shapes along her side. She yawned and looked at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Allison just smiled. “It’s alright. You were tired.” She leaned close and pressed a kiss to Kira’s forehead. “Though maybe using something with lavender in it wasn’t the best idea.”

Kira let out a quiet laugh and nodded. “Yeah, maybe we look for a different scent for next time.” She gave a soft sigh and stared at Allison for a long moment before saying, “You know, we don’t have any plans today.”

“We don’t, do we?”

Kira shook her head and took Allison’s hand, placing a kiss to it. “Perhaps we could do a little something before we leave the bed?”

Allison smiled and pulled Kira in for a kiss. “I think I would love that.”


End file.
